You've Fallen For Me
by OchibiMar
Summary: ADAP. Drama Coreano Heartstrings. Todo empezo por casualidad sin saber que esto seria amor, pero lo es. Tu corazon no para de latir apresurado cuando me miras, sonries con naturalidad y sin darte cuenta te haz comenzado a enamorar de mi... NaruHina, ShikaTema, ChoIno,Sasux?,NejiTen, AsumaxKurenai
1. Prologo

_**Este fanfiction es una adaptacion de Drama Coreano "**HeartStrings",** que aunque la trama de este fanfic pueda tener algunas similitudes con este drama tambien tendra cosas que difieran de este. Hago esta pequeña adaptacion sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Los personajes que aparezcan en este Fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto'sensei.**_

_**Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. :)**_

* * *

**Prologo.**

"Es increible como Dios, el destino o incluso la vida te va poniendo en el sendero correcto, algunas veces no nos parecera el mas adecuado pero una vez hemos llegado al final de nuestro camino podremos entender el por que de cada cosa que pasamos sin importar si fue el mas feliz de nuestra vida o el mas triste,al final, sin duda nos dejara alguna enseñanza que nos hara mejores seres humanos". O al menos eso era lo que mi madre nos decia antes de morir a mi hermana y a mi...

-Hinata-sama, acabo de recibir una llamada de su padre dice que desea hablar con usted urgentemente.-comunico el chofer cuando diviso a la su joven ama salir del auditorio.

-entiendo. Entonces debemos prisa, a mi padre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Como...?-La joven sonrio mostrandole un liston con el #1 en el centro.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, kamio-san.-su sonrisa se amplio.

-Muchas felicidades señorita.-le devolvio la sonrisa el chofer.

Una vez entro en el auto que la llevaria al hotel donde se estaba hospedando su familia su sonrisa se borro de sus labios, sabia que su desempeño en la competencia no habia sido de excelencia como siempre le habia exigido su padre pero la verdad es que no se encontraba de animos para eso,no sabia la razon tal vez era porque simplemente el tocar el _koto _ya no la llenaba como antes o por que simplemente estaba en una de esas etapas en las que no se sentia con animos de nada.

Se dedico a mirar por la ventana durante todo el camino. Como deseaba que su madre estuviera viva acompañandola en esos momentos, poder pedirle algun consejo o simplemente que le diera un abrazo para recargarla de energias pero no era asi, hace casi 5 años que su madre habia fallecido dejandola a ella y a su hermana solas bajo el completo yugo de padre, el cual no sabia mas que someterlas y exigirles fueran las mejores en la musica tradicional quitandoles con ello el aliento y la libertad que tenian cuando su madre aun vivia. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual limpio rapidamente. No queria llorar, al menos no antes de hablar con su padre, pero es que en esos momentos se sentia tan atrapada, tan vulnerable que hubiera deseado en esos momentos en el que el auto se detuvo en un alto, abrir la puerta trasera y salir corriendo de ahi alejarse de todo pero no podia, no podia ser tan irresponsable esa no era la forma en que la habia educado su madre, no podia huir, tenia que enfrentar sus problemas y solucionarlos por que despues de todo y como decia su madre "no hay mal que dure 100 años".

-Llegamos señorita.-anuncio el chofer, bajandose del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias Kamio-san.-sonrio de forma decaida.

Rapidamente llego a la habitacion de su padre, se quedo algunos minutos admirando la puerta tratando de encontrar un poco de paz y calma en su alma. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza logrando juntar un poco de serenidad para despues tocar la puerta, la voz de su padre se escucho de detras de esta indicando le que podia pasar y asi lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes padre, me dijo Kamio-san que queria verme.

-Sientate -ordeno- ¿Y bien?- pregunto con voz rasposa y autoritaria. Hinata temblo al escuchar su voz, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-Gane el primer lugar en la competencia.

-Tuviste suerte-solto su padre de pronto, mientras seguia revisando algunos papeles- me dijeron que la competencia estuvo muy reñida, al parecer habia otra joven que era mejor que tu-Hinata se encogio en su sitio- Para la proxima competencia no quiero escuchar esos comentarios -levanto su mirada de los papeles que tenia en la mano y clavo su mirada en su hija mayor que estaba sentada delante de el - ¿Quedo claro?-Hinata asintio intimadada.

-si Padre la proxima vez no tendra ninguna queja de mi parte, me esforzare para la proxima competencia.

-Eso espero Hinata.-su voz sono tan fria, que Hinata supo que su padre no tenia confianza en ella y que muy probablemente ella volveria a fallarle, siendo su desempeño el mismo que en esta competencia- Tu hermana estaba buscandote al parecer tiene problemas con su practica.

-si padre, ahora mismo ire ayudarle-se levanto de su asiento e hizo una pequeña reverencia- con su permiso.

Camino rapidamente hacia la puerta mientras rogaba a su madre le diera la fuerza suficiente para no derrumbarse en ese mismo instante y ponerse a llorar en ese momento. Una vez llego a la puerta no lo soporto mas y las lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas silenciosamente; con la cabeza gacha camino a su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama descargando con ello un poco del estres que sentia y el cual la estaba sobrepasando.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Solo se vive una vez Naruto, por eso mismo debes de lacanzar tu felicidad cueste lo que cueste, claro que nunca debes obtener esa felicidad a cambio de la desgracia de otra persona por que esa no seria una felicidad autentica. Construye tu propia felicidad con tus propias manos y veras que al final esa felicidad lograra ser eterna"

Rio ligeramente.

-Por seguir tus consejos es que estoy asi... padre.-dijo al viento sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- Nunca fuiste bueno dando consejos... pero supongo que, aunque duela fue la mejor decision que pude haber tomado.-suspiro, mirando al horizonte.

Su mirada se perdio en la vista que daba aquel faro en el que ya desde hace horas se encontraba. Habia llegado ahi por pura casualidad, mientras buscaba un poco de soledad para sacar aquel dolor que llevaba cargando y es que todo se le habia juntado la carga emocional que llevaba era tan grande que sentia que en cualquier momento explotaria y cuando ese momento llegara queria estar solo, sin tener encima las miradas de preocupacion y compasion de sus amigos, no es que le molestaran sus miradas sabia que su preocupacion por el era sincera pero se molestaba consigo mismo, nunca le habia gustado sentirse inferior, debil, enfrente de los demas ademas no podia romper la promesa que le habia hecho a su padre, él tenia que ser fuerte para poder proteger a su madre y su hermana tal como habia hecho su padre cuando estaba con vida.

-Papa...-su pecho se comprimio y las ganas de llorar lo invadieron nuevamente, por lo que solo respiro profundo ahogando esa sensacion en las profundidades de su cuerpo, no lloraria ya habia llorado suficiente cuando su padre fallecio ahora tendria que levantarse y ser el mismo de antes.

-Asi que, Aqui estabas... Dobe-saludo una voz, el joven se giro al encuentro con la persona que lo llamaba-No creas que he estado buscandote, para eso estan Lee y Sai -bufo.

-Ni siquiera me cruzo esa idea por la cabeza teme.-sonrio el joven mostrando su perrfecta dentadura.

-Y ¿Que hacias aqui?, se suponia que nos reuniriamos con Kakashi'sensei por eso de las 4 para decidir donde iriamos en la noche.

-Lo olvide...

-Dobe. Deberias dejar de pensar en lo que sucedio con Sakura, no es muy tuyo que estes asi de...-hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas para no sonar preocupado por su amigo. Su amigo se giro a verlo sorprendido.- tranquilo-ambos se rieron.

-Tu lo sabias ¿no?... Que Sakura solo estaba conmigo para pasar el tiempo, como tu no le hacias caso.

-Me daba una idea-hubo una pausa entre los dos-Por cierto ¿y esa camara?-su amigo miro la camara fotografica que colgaba en su cuello y el asintio.

-Naruko'chan me pidio que tomara muchas fotografias en este viaje, dice que de esa forma podra inspirarse y crear nuevos cuadros.

-Espero lleves muchas de lo contrario tu hermana no parara de molestar. Sabes lo vengativa que es, cuando no le cumples lo que prometes.

-Y Quien me jor que tu para decirmelo ¿verdad?

-Ni me lo recuerdes-hizo una expresion cansada- Bueno pues me voy al Hotel un rato, nos vemos a las 7 en el living para ir con kakashi'sensei a no se donde.

-si-vio a su amigo marchar sin decir nada mas- Gracias Sasuke...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habia pasado el tiempo ayudando a Hanabi con algunas cosas, realmente estar al lado de su hermana era lo mejor el mejor lugar para recuperar un poco de paz en su alma pero aun asi no dejaba de sentir ansiedad, las ganas de huir y dejar todo atras no desaparecian del todo por lo que a hurtadillas habia escapado del Hotel. No le habia avisado a nadie que saldria por la simple y sencilla razon por que queria estar sola, queria por lo menos unos minutos sentirse libre de ataduras...

Camino hasta la playa que se encontraba cerca de su hotel, que como ya era tarde se encontraba habitada por pocas parejas que veian el atardecer abrazados. Hinata paso de largo, camino por toda la orilla sin rumbo fijo tan solo admirando como sus pies iban dejando un camino sobre la arena; al fin era libre. Las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos perlados y ahi estuvieron detenidas algunos minutos luchando por no resbalar por sus blancas mejillas que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Bajo su vista comenzando a llorar cuando un fuerte viento soplo haciendo que su sombrero volara por los cielos, lo contemplo hasta que cayo en la arena. Se dirigio hacia donde habia caido su sombrero tomandolo entre sus manos con fuerza, dejo que las lagrimas corriesen por sus mejillas ya sin problemas en un llanto silencioso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el faro que se encontraba cerca de la playa, habia tomado varias fotografias y aunque ya eran muchas sabia perfectamente que para su hermana no serian suficientes por lo que busco un nuevo angulo para seguir tomando fotografias cuando vio a una joven admirar el cielo por lo que el vio hacia el mismo lugar que ella pero solo vio un sombrero volar por el cielo gracias al viento que comenzaba a soplar en esos momentos, volvio a dirigir su mirada a la joven que estaba de pie en la playa, su cabello se movia al compas del viento mientras con una de sus manos trataba de sostenerlo detras de uno de sus oidos quedando hipnotizado con esa imagen decidio comarle algunas fotos con su camara, y es que la imagen de esa joven en esos momentos parecia la de un angel caido, muy hermoso.

Trato de enfocar el lente de la camara a su rostro, logro verlo atravez de la lente, su piel blanca con las mejillas algo rojas, labios medianamente gruesos y rosados; tomo la fotografia, antes de que ella comenzara a caminar. Hipnotizado por ella siguio con su mirada todo su trayecto hacia donde ella se dirigia. La vio tomar con delicadeza el sombrero que recien acaba de caer en la arena; Ella agacho su cabaza aferrando con ambas manos el sombrero sobre su pecho. El corazon de Naruto latio tan rapido en esos momentos que penso que saldria de su pecho por la fuerza de sus latidos y es que aquella joven lucia tan hermosa que bien podria pasar por un sueño lo que estaba viendo en aquellos momentos; rapidamente volvio a tomar su camara y enfoco nuevamente pero al ultimo momento la joven se giro quedando en la imagen solo la espalda de la chica y sus cabellos siendo movidos por el viento. La vio correr hacia un joven que se encontraba detras de ella a una distancia considerable, quien seguramente era alguien importante para la joven.

-Seguramente sea su novio...-se dijo a si mismo el chico.

-¡Naruto'kun! Hasta que al fin te encuentramos, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados...-reclamo un joven de cejas pobladas.

-¡Lee!-sobresaltado saludo el joven- pero que haces...

-Naruto, ya es la hora en que teniamos que vernos con Kakashi'sensei y Gai'sensei...-recalco Shikamaru con pereza y fastidio.

-Je, lo habia lo olvidado-rio nervioso eeeeel rubio rascandose la nuca- pero no traigo mi guitarra, tendre que ir al hotel por ella...-Decia alarmado, al pensar en todo lo que tendria que correr hacia el hotel.

-Dobe-le llamo Sasuke mostrandole su guitarra.-toma.

-Hasta que haces algo bueno, Teme-sonrio al ver que su amigo fruncia el ceño.

-Ya dejen de hacer el tonto. No hagamos esperar a Gai'sensei, recuerden que el que pierda en su desafio contra Kakashi'sensei nos dara una cena gratis-decia feliz Choji, saboreando la cena que degustaria esa noche.

-¡Que la Llama de la juventud Arda en Nosotros!-grito con fuego en su mirada Lee.

Asi, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su guitarra en el hombro Naruto camino hacia sus compañeros que iban adelantados unos cuantos pasos adelante de él, sin embargo antes de alejarse del barandal del faro dirigio una ultima mirada a la playa pero desafortunadamente la joven que habia visto ya no estaba ahi, sus huellas en la arena habian sido borradas por las olas que comenzaban a llegar mas arriba de la orilla. Tal y como habia aparecido la joven se fue, dejandole la sensacion de haber estado una fantasia que el mismo se habia creado y que si no fuera por la camara que golpeaba su pecho a cada paso que daba lo hubiera creido.

-¡Vamos Naruto! ¡deja de hacer el tonto!-Grito emocionado Choji.

No tardo en darles alcanze a sus amigos. Llego a escuchar algunos comentarios por parte de Lee sobre Sakura pero eso poco le importo, el dolor habia desaparecido como por arte de magia, al parecer esa joven se habia llevado todos sus pesares. Quizas si se trataba de un angel.

Sonrio mas ampliamente, dejando atonitos a sus amigos ante su cambio drastico de humo por lo que antes de que le preguntaran algo camin mas rapido dejandolos atras de él.

-¡Apresurense tortugas!-Les grito, haciendo que el ceño de todos se frunciera hasta casi nuevamente dandose a la fuga ya que era obvio que sus amigos no tenian buenas intenciones.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bien pues aqui esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que tengo en mente, que aunque es una adaptacion tambien tengo pensado ponerle algunas cosas de mi cosecha para unir Naruto y Hinata *O* jojojo_

_Espero me vaya bien con este fic, ya que es el primero que hago sobre esta pareja y sobre el tag de Naruto y pues como que no se bien si pueda manejar bien a los personajes por eso desde ahorita me disculpo si hay algun error pero prometo hacer lo mejor por apegarme a las personalidades :D_

_Criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, cartas bomba, y sus buenos deseos son bien recibidos, eso me ayudara a mejorar en la redaccion y en el manejo de los personajes :D ademas que alimentara mi creatividad y mi inspiracion +w+_

_Que pases una bonita semana y espero -dependiendo de su apoyo- poder actualizar el fin de semana! ;3_

_Matta~nee!_

_**OchibiMar**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Fallen for me**

_Capitulo 2_

Los cambios siempre son duros de afrontar no importa que sean buenos o malos, al final siempre tenemos miedo de ellos por que eso desestabiliza nuestro ser, nuestro ambiente e incluso en ocasiones hasta nuestro carácter o forma de ser se ve afectada ya que si bien no llegamos a convertirnos en otra persona diferente a la que somos actualmente si llegamos a cambiar y modificar algunas cosas con las que no nos gustaban de nosotros mismos;, y aunque al principio cuando se empiezan a dar estos cambios nos quejemos al final siempre acabamos acostumbrándonos a la nueva vida que llevamos y aun sin creerlo acabamos sintiéndonos a gusto con ese cambio, tan solo es acostumbrarse y adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones que la vida misma te va dando siempre y cuando tengamos la mente abierta a nuevas cosas el cambio no nos será tan duro de afrontar.

Para Hinata este nuevo cambio en su vida había sido bueno y aunque al principio tenia miedo de dar un paso mas adelante ahora se dio cuenta que fue mejor darlo que quedarse de pie en el mismo lugar esperando como siempre antes de que su padre le diera la orden de avanzar. Ahora eso había cambiado, por lo que armándose de valor decidió por si sola entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de música de Konoha, claro que esto no se lo informo a su padre inmediatamente que se le ocurrió semejante idea había optado por presentar la solicitud de ingreso a escondidas de su padre ya que si se lo comunicaba ahora a su padre y después no entraba habría hecho un problema por nada por eso era mejor hacerlo todo a escondidas hasta saber si había sido admitida solo así podría hacerle saber a su padre sobre su deseo de asistir a esa escuela demostrándole que después de todo si era buena tocando el _Koto _pero sobre todo que ella podía ser independiente.

Afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien y ella había sido aceptada en el departamento de música tradicional de Konoha, decir que estaba feliz hubiera sido poco en cuanto supo que había sido aceptada salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección de su pequeña hermana para contarle la buena nueva, ambas tomadas de las manos, con gritos de emoción y dando vueltas en círculos fue la forma en que festejaron. Ahora solo le faltaba lo mas difícil, hacerle saber su decisión a su padre.

No esta de mas decir que sus planes no fueron aceptados de la mejor manera por su padre, la había regañado por ocultarle su decisión de asistir a Konoha y es que La escuela de Musica de Konoha quedaba lejos de su casa por lo que para asistir era necesario cambiar su domicilio pero con lo que no contaba su padre es que ella ya tenia resuelto ese punto aunque no del todo; tenia pensado pedirle asilo a su tío Hisashi el cual vivía cerca pero aun diciéndole aquello su padre no le daba su permiso del todo, la única respuesta que le dio fue que lo pensaría.

Después de algunas semanas en las que a Hinata se le habían ido las esperanzas de poder asistir a Konoha su padre la había sorprendido con la noticia que daría su consentimiento para ir a vivir con su Tío con la condición de que seguiría participando en las competencias de _Koto_ sin decaer en ningún momento su desempeño al contrario debía mostrar mejoras de lo contrario ella regresaría a casa y asistiría a la escuela que el escogiera para ella.

Haciendo promesas de que regresaría a casa en las vacaciones de verano e invierno Hinata se fue de su casa con una sonrisa puesto que esto no seria un adiós definitivo.

Al llegar a su destino fue recibida con una calurosa bienvenida de parte de su Tío, su primo y una joven de cabello castaño; soltaron las serpentinas una vez puso un pie en la seria su nueva casa durante los siguientes meses. Conforme avanzaba por el pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba a la casa Hinata pudo apreciar el pequeño jardín que había al entrar a la casa del lado derecho, en el, se encontraba un árbol algo torcido pero que se veía hermoso al lado un sinfín de masetas llenas de flores pero que hacían lucir espléndidamente el pasto del piso y el camino de piedras por el que caminaba y aunque la casa de su tío no era tan grande como un castillo imperial así lucia gracias a la decoración de la entrada.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Hinata-chan –le dijo su tío una vez que estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la casa – Espero que te sientas cómoda en tu estadía en esta humilde casa, todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo por lo que no necesitas pedirme permiso de tomar algo, sabes que esta siempre a sido y será tu casa así que siéntete en confianza en hacer o pedirme lo que necesites y te haga falta.

-Muchas Gracias Oji-san. – Agradeció la joven con una sonrisa – Durante algunos meses estaré a su cuidado, espero no causarle muchas molestias y ser de utilidad durante mi estadía en su hogar –Haciendo una reverencia breve- Oji-san, Neji-niisan y…

- ¡Ah! - Exclamo la joven de cabellos castaños al darse cuenta que aun no se habían presentado - Yo me llamo Tenten –sonrió- y soy la vecina de Hyuuga-san y Neji. Mucho gusto.- reverencio.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, el gusto es mio Tenten. Espero podamos ser buenas amigas.

-Yo también lo espero, Hinata-chan- La castaña le guiño un ojo en modo cómplice a lo que Hinata sonríe.

-Bueno ahora si chicos entremos, para mostrarle la casa y su habitación a Hinata-chan.

Después de un pequeño convivio Tenten le dijo que le daría un tour por la ciudad y como primera parada era por obligación "Catharssis" un pequeño bar en el que por las noches se presentaba un grupo musical donde según su nueva amiga si corrían con suerte los escucharían tocar ya que en algunas ocasiones se presentaban por las tardes ya fuera para ensayar o presentarse.

El establecimiento no era para nada llamativo como Hinata tenia pensado que era, al contrario era un establecimiento como cualquier otro, con un color beige en su fachada en uno de los extremos tenia con luces fosforescentes el nombre el bar, a simple vista no parecía ser un bar famoso pero cuando uno llegaba a entrar uno se podía dar cuenta de la popularidad que tenia entre los jóvenes y es que el lugar tenia forma de un pequeño auditorio con butacas de cemento, las cuales servían también de escaleras para bajar y tomar asiento un las pocas mesas que había en las faldas del escenario y al lado izquierdo se encontraba la barra para ir ordenando lo que uno consumiría; al centro de todo eso se encontraba el escenario iluminado por luces de color blanco y algunas de otros colores dando la sensación que los artistas eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, simplemente el lugar era espectacular en todos los sentidos y Hinata había quedado maravillada con la decoración y la forma en la que había sido construido aquel establecimiento.

-¡Vamos Hinata! – La llamo Tenten, despertándola de su ensimismamiento- Aun quedan unos lugares de aquel lado, ¡Vamos antes de que nos lo ganen!- dijo tomándola de su mano y guiándola hasta los lugares que había visto vacíos.

Desde su asiento Hinata podía apreciar perfectamente todo el ancho del escenario, sin lugar a dudas Tenten había encontrado los mejores lugares para ver la práctica de el grupo que se presentaba en aquel bar. Pronto las luces que estaban arriba del escenario se encendieron centrado toda su luz en el vocalista al mismo tiempo la música comenzaba a escucharse, Hinata rápidamente fijo su mirada en el escenario sin escuchar los gritos de las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, ella estaba siendo atrapada por el sonido de la guitarra de aquel joven que comenzaba a tocarla.

_Pensaba que eras mi amor  
Pensaba que lo eras todo para mí  
Creía que tú podrías ser mi último amor  
Sonreía sólo por ti  
Vivía sólo por ti  
Confié en tu amor y que eso era la felicidad._

_Todo son mentiras. Toda era mentira.  
Tu amor por mí era mentira  
Me heriste  
Y me dejaste llorando.  
Dijiste que sólo me amarías a mí, me protegerías sólo a mí  
Tu amor era una mentira  
Te llevaste mi corazón y mi amor  
Es un amor que desaparece._

Hinata no podía despegar su vista del escenario, aquel joven tenia una voz hermosa tan varonil y tan dulce a la vez que la había dejado prensada a ella; por simple reflejo cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por la voz de ese joven que llevaba impregnada un enorme sentimiento de dolor que a ella le había calado hondo. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos enfocando nuevamente el escenario y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada de un color azul intenso asemejando al hielo, pero su contacto había durado pocos segundos ya que el joven cerro sus ojos concentrándose en la próxima estrofa de la canción.

_Ser amado por una persona…  
Dar amor a una persona…  
Fui un tonto al creer que serías tú._

_Todo son mentiras. Todo era mentira._  
_Tu amor por mí era mentira_  
_Me heriste_  
_Y me dejaste llorando._  
_Dijiste que sólo me amarías a mí, me protegerías sólo a mí_  
_Tu amor era una mentira_  
_Te llevaste mi corazón y mi amor_  
_Es un amor que desaparece._

Para Hinata tener aquel pequeño contacto con la mirada de aquel vocalista había hecho que su corazón latiese con fuerza por que llevo sus manos a su pecho tratando inútilmente detener su desbocado palpitar. Dirigió su mirada hacia los demás integrantes de la banda no queriendo toparse nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules, pero lo que no sabía Hinata era que desde ese instante ella habia caido bajo el hechizo de ese joven de mirada azulada y el cual seria su mayor dolor de cabeza durante su estadia en Konoha.

Continuara...

* * *

_Actualizado 11/Noviembre/2012_

**Cancion: After Love – FT Island**

**-koto: es un instrumento de cuerda japones de origen de origen chino.**

Bien pues despues de mucho tiempo paso a dejar este segundo capitulo de esta historia naruhina basado en el drama coreano HeartStrings.

Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar, la verdad es que planeaba actualizar cada mes si es que me era posible pero pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas que murio mi perro y pues con ello las ganas de escribir junto con la inspiracion se fueron, ademas que especialmente me costo trabajo hacer este capitulo ya que al principio planeaba hacer a Hinata una chica un poco mas valiente y contestona xD ahora que es independiente y no tiene a su padre detras de ella viendo cada uno de sus movimientos pero cuando ya llevaba casi medio capitulo me di cuenta que no me convencia la idea y mejor la deseche, en parte tambien por eso tarde en actualizar.

Pero bueno despues de varios contratiempos por fin subo la continuacion que espero sea de su agrado :)

Espero con ansias sus opiniones acerca del capitulo sean buenas o malas no importa todas son bien recibidas ya que me ayudaran a mejorar la historia y mi forma de escribir :D

_Matta nee~!* x3_

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
